Oritel
King Oritel is Bloom's biological father and the King of the planet Domino. His wife is Marion and his two daughters are Bloom and Daphne. He is Thoren's father-in-law. Overview King Oritel is the current ruler of the planet Domino, alongside his wife, Queen Marion. Not much is known about his personality, though it has been revealed in the second film, that he can be a very stubborn, traditionally-minded person. He cares deeply for his family, and is grateful to Mike and Vanessa for raising his younger daughter Bloom. Oritel and Marion were presumably brought together by an arranged marriage, which (revealed in the second movie) is a long upheld tradition in the Domino royal family. His approximate age is unknown. Appearance Oritel has brown hair, small black eyes and a tan skin texture. Personality He appears to be a brave warrior, a determined king and very protective towards his daughters and full of love to his family. Series Pre-Series 's made-up 'memory']] King Oritel was once the ruler of Domino until the Ancestral Witches attacked his planet. In order to prepare for the ultimate assault, he, Marion, Hagen, Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin formed the Company of Light. He also made an alliance with his friend Erendor and asked him to protect Domino while the Company of Light would be away fighting the witches. However the Ancestresses destroyed Havram and forced Erendor to break his promise, and they were able to attack Domino itself and assaulted the palace but Daphne, Oritel's elder daughter, who had been asked by her father to protect the Dragon Flame, was able to save Bloom by sending her on Earth, though she ended by being killed by the witches for this. The Company of Light then fought with all their strength against the Ancestral Witches, Valtor and possibly Mandragora. However Oritel thought that both his daughters had been killed and in despair and in wrath he fought, defeated and imprisoned the server of the witches, Valtor in the Omega Dimension, and exhausted most of his powers. He even decimated the whole army of the witches, as they mentioned in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom that one single touch of Oritel's sword had been enough to wipe out nearly all their army. Valtor, just like seventeen years later later he lied to Bloom that he had absorbed her parents within his body, maybe lied to Oritel that he had killed both his daughters (notice that in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Oritel and Marion were sadly shocked to see Daphne as a ghost and ask her what happened to her when they are freed from Obsidian, and they also seem happily surprised when they learn they Bloom is alive, and even the Ancestresses thought Bloom was dead - Valtor could have lied to them also, and at the end of the third season he tries to convince Bloom to fight the Ancestresses together with him, meaning that he did not necessary like his mothers). During the final battle between the Company of Light and the Ancestral Witches, just as the Company of Light were about to vanquish the Ancient Witches, they grabbed King Oritel and sucked him into Obsidian. At the last moment, Marion transferred her spirit into Oritel's sword, which was given to him from the master smith, Hagen, and a wave of negative energy was released from the Circle of Obsidian which turned the whole of Domino into a frozen planet and sucked all the inhabitants into Obsidian, imprisoning them in stone. In Obsidian, they were trapped in stone for about sixteen to seventeen years. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= After Bloom discovered who her parents were, she went on an epic journey to save them from the three Ancient Witches in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. She was tempted by the witches to destroy the king's sword, as well as all of Domino' essence. A prophecy had been foretold that only a good king could hold Oritel's sword. Sky proved to be that king and Bloom's parents were saved. Once Sky returned the king's sword, he released Marion. Daphne separated herself from Bloom and proceeded to introduce the king and queen to their long lost daughter. In the end, Oritel (along with Marion) promised that, although they were not there for the first part of her life, they promised to be there for the rest. |-|Magical Adventure= King Oritel returns in the second Winx Club movie with a more relevant role, alongside Queen Marion. In Magical Adventure, we get more of a glimpse into Oritel's personality as a husband, father, and ruler. Oritel is highly protective of his daughters, especially after losing is firstborn, Daphne. When Sky breaks off his marriage proposal to Bloom, Oritel becomes furious and tries to solve the problem himself, telling Bloom that she deserves more than Sky is giving her. He is also a very stubborn traditionalist, insisting that Bloom forget about Sky and undergo an arranged marriage, which according to him, is a long upheld tradition on Domino. He cares for Mike and Vanessa, and is thankful for them having cared for Bloom, but he seems irritated that they know her better than he and Marion, and are therefore able to understand her and her personality more. He and Marion have an affectionate relationship as husband and wife, though their personalities sometimes seem to clash. He is also a very skilled and powerful fighter, mainly with the use of swords. Seasons |-|Season 5= In the fifth season, Oritel and Marion were seen for the first time, not counting the flashback of the first three seasons. In the twelfth episode, he held a ceremony at the Palace of Domino, which celebrated their return and gave thanks to Sky for saving the kingdom in the first movie. In the sixteenth episode, he offers his castle on Domino as a meeting place. |-|Season 6= In the the episode "Inspiration of Sirenix" Oritel and his wife, Marion, were seen celebrating Daphne's return. Trivia *He keeps the Book of Fate, which tells the history of the Royal bloodline of Domino. *It is unknown if he is a normal human being or a wizard, but his sword was known to have extraordinary powers because it was forged using the Dragon's Flame by Hagen, the most accomplished blacksmith in the Magic Dimension. According to Hagen, the sword is indestructible. *"Oritel" might be derived from the word "Orithil", which means "Moon's Day" in Sindarin, one of the Elvish languages created by J.R.R. Tolkien for his books' universe. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Domino Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light Category:Bloom Category:Minor Characters Category:Daphne Category:Allies Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom